Memories and Promisses
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Pouco antes da guerra contra o Santuário Mime acaba se encontrando com uma pessoa inesperada e uma “promessa” será feita. Mas poderá ela ser cumprida? [DramaRomance POV Oneshot Yaoi levinho Mime&Sorento]


**Avisos: **_Saint Seiya continua a não me pertencer. Direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai, etc. Fic feita totalmente sem fins lucrativos, voltada apenas ao entretenimento e a minha evolução como escritora._

_Minha segunda tentativa com POV, ambientada pouco antes dos Cavaleiros de Athena irem a Asgard. Pode ser que não encaixe muito bem com a "obra original", mas dane-se!! O Kurumada e o povo da Toei fazem absurdos como fazer os Cavaleiros de Bronze terem 13, 14 anos , o Kido, no mangá, ter 100 filhos e todo mundo acha lindo ¬¬' , então uma coisinha dessas não vai acabar com a minha boa intenção (espero)._

_Contém yaoi, se não gosta não leia. Se insistir, é por sua conta e risco, ok???_

_Pra quem curte, uma boa leitura!!!_**

* * *

**

Memories and promisses

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila/Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _Pouco antes da guerra contra o Santuário Mime acaba se encontrando com uma pessoa inesperada e uma "promessa" será feita. Mas poderá ela ser cumprida? (Drama/Romance POV Oneshot Yaoi levinho Mime&Sorento)_

Sentei-me num pilar que há muito fazia parte das ruínas em volta do castelo. Gostava de ir àquele lugar, pôr meus pensamentos em ordem. E, quando falo de pôr meus pensamentos em ordem sempre envolve tocar alguma música em minha lira. Sim, aquela era minha maneira de pensar, de me acalmar, de esquecer. Ou até de me lembrar. Como fazia naquele momento. Acabei lembrando-me de fatos da minha tenra infância. De como meu pai, Folker, odiava quando tocava. Ele chegou a destroçar minha primeira lira, que custara tanto para que eu juntasse o dinheiro necessário e a comprasse. Tinha medo de sua presença, de sua sombra. Não passava do filho do guerreiro mais admirado e poderoso de Asgard. Nunca ninguém me vira como um indivíduo com vontade própria. Ninguém se importara com o que eu realmente queria.

Lembrei-me também de todos os terríveis fatos que se seguiram, como descobri que não era filho verdadeiro dele, de como ele matara meus pais e de como eu, cego de ódio e sede de vingança, o matei, sem chances de argumento. Doíam-me aquelas lembranças, por isso mesmo as trancava no fundo do peito, para que nem eu mesmo as encontrasse mais.

Estava ali para pensar no que estava por vir. Hilda havia convocado-nos, seus Guerreiros Deuses, protegidos pela constelação da Ursa Maior, para combater a seu lado contra o Santuário. O "prêmio" seria o comando da Terra. Sairíamos de Asgard e conheceríamos as terras ensolaradas. A proposta foi tentadora para a maioria de nós, inclusive para mim mesmo. Queria sair de lá, de perto de todas aquelas memórias. Naquela época odiava meu pai, ou ao menos pensei que odiasse, e por isso vivia em guerra contra mim mesmo, o ódio consumindo tudo. Não acreditava em mais ninguém, em mais nenhum sentimento bom.

Tentando pensar com calma comecei a dedilhar minha amada lira. A música seria a única que nunca me trairia, a única que não me abandonaria. Fechei meus olhos para tudo ao redor e apenas me concentrei nas notas que tirava daquele instrumento divino. Quando tocava meu coração, ou o que havia restado dele, ficava em estado de momentânea dormência. Não sentia ódio, nem dor, nem alegria. Era apenas a música e nada mais. Já estava começando a tocar outra melodia quando ouvi outro instrumento seguindo minhas notas. Gostei da combinação e prossegui, depois veria quem era o atrevido que tocava aquele instrumento de sopro.

Concluí a música, a nota final daquela flauta transversal –agora que terminara de tocar conseguia reconhecer aquele som –ainda ecoando em meus ouvidos. Abri os olhos e olhei para a fonte daquele som. Vi um homem que não parecia ser nenhum dos soldados de Asgard. Mas, de acordo com as descrições que Shido dera, também não era um dos Cavaleiros de Athena. O homem trajava uma bela armadura dourada e segurava a flauta de mesma cor em suas mãos. Tinha o rosto alvo, como se também viesse de algum país frio, os cabelos de um bonito tom azul-arroxeado e olhos rosados. Da mesma cor dos meus.

–Quem é você? –perguntei. Não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dele.

Vi-o fazer uma breve mesura, uma charmosa reverência, antes de me responder.

–Desculpe, mas não pude deixar de ouvir sua melodia enquanto passava. –sua voz era gostosa de se ouvir. Forte e ao mesmo tempo suave. Parecia conter uma melodia própria. Uma melodia que poderia escutar durante minha vida toda, sem enjoar.

–Seria você um Cavaleiro de Athena? –perguntei, sem alterar meu tom de voz, meus olhos ainda a fitá-lo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em negativa –De forma alguma –ele me pareceu ligeiramente ofendido com a comparação, mas prosseguiu com seu tom polido, como se não tivesse dito nada –Me chamo Sorento de Sirene e estou aqui a mando de outra pessoa. Porém isso não convém no presente momento –deu um leve sorriso, que conseguiu me desestabilizar por cerca de um segundo –Seria muito atrevimento perguntar como se chama?

Mirei-o interrogativo. Por que ele queria saber quem sou? Por que isso importaria? Dei de ombros –Sou Mime de Benetnasch, a Estrela Eta. Guerreiro Deus de Asgard –disse em tom de orgulho, mas na verdade não tinha orgulho algum daquilo. Ser um Guerreiro Deus não me fazia melhor do que era. Não sanava o ódio que habitava em meu coração.

Aqueles olhos profundos me fitaram com tal intensidade que tive a impressão de que ele tentava ler minha mente. Ele pareceu hesitar, mas aproximou-se de mim aos poucos, sentando-se à minha frente, como se quisesse conversar. Lembro-me de ter feito menção de me afastar, mas não o fiz. Algo naquele homem me prendia, me instigava, me fazia querer falar com ele. E havia muito, mas muito tempo que havia perdido o interesse nos seres humanos. Meu único interesse era a música e nada mais.

–Nunca conheci alguém como você, Mime de Benetnasch –respondeu-me ele, seu semblante sério a me analisar. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo ao ouvir meu nome proferido por aquela voz. Acho que meu rosto deve ter tomado uma leve coloração avermelhada àquela hora.

–Nem eu, Sorento de Sirene –respondi com sinceridade e ele me sorriu. Aquele sorriso ofuscava minha visão, atormentava meus sentidos. Quando outros sorriam, eu nada sentia, até porque já acreditava há muito tempo que nunca mais sorriria, não sinceramente. Mas com ele era diferente. Era como se cada vez que ele sorrisse a barreira em volta do meu coração destroçado enfraquecesse. A sensação era confortável e ao mesmo tempo perturbadora. Tornei a mirá-lo –O que faz aqui?

–Já lhe disse, estou a mando de alguém. Alguém que vê com bons olhos os planos da senhorita Hilda. Alguém que deseja que os Guerreiros Deuses vençam a guerra contra o Santuário de Athena. –sua expressão em nada mudou conforme me contava isso. Seus olhos continuavam fixos nos meus, como se nenhum de nós quisesse romper o contato visual.

–E por que não venceríamos? –indaguei –Somos mais fortes que eles. São apenas crianças, não há como vencerem.

Ele ergueu-se, virando-se de costas para mim. Não pude ver sua expressão e estranhamente isso me perturbou. Não tardou muito para que ele se virasse, um sorriso resignado no rosto.

–De acordo com informações que recebi um dos Guerreiros Deuses quase foi derrotado pelos Cavaleiros de Athena –murmurou ele –E não somos tão mais velhos do que eles, não é?

Surpreendi-me com o que ele dissera. Pelo jeito ele estava mais a par da situação do que muitos de nós. Meus olhos procuraram os dele e me pareceu que ele sabia mais do que realmente queria revelar.

–Por que se mostra preocupado? Não faz parte dos Guerreiros Deuses e tenho quase certeza de que a pessoa a qual você serve nem precisa tanto assim de nós. Então por quê? –aquelas palavras escaparam de meus lábios num impulso. Nem sabia o motivo de ter me exaltado.

Ele simplesmente aproximou-se de mim e ficou em silêncio durante um bom tempo, a me observar. Em seguida ele sacudiu de leve a cabeça, as belas ondas azul-arroxeadas balançando com brevidade –Espero que nos encontremos de novo, Guerreiro de Benetnasch. Algum dia... –virou-se de costas e começou a afastar-se. Não sei se foi ilusão minha, mas ele pareceu virar-se para me olhar uma última vez antes de desaparecer.

Continuei a fitar o lugar onde ele aparecera, e desaparecera, por um bom tempo antes de voltar a mim. Achei aquela aparição profundamente estranha, mas procurei nem pensar muito nela. Uma guerra se aproximava e precisava estar pronto.

Porém os dias se passaram e comecei a pensar com uma freqüência cada vez maior naquele guerreiro. Quem seria? Por que ele estaria aqui? A mando de quem? Consegui esquecer-me dele apenas quando o dia de lutar contra os Cavaleiros chegou. Enfrentei o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, tão parecido comigo, quando era menor e ainda tinha algum sentimento bom em mim, porém ainda mais puro e bom do que eu era, e, em seguida, seu irmão, Fênix, que me fez ver que na verdade não odiava Folker. Eu o amava e me sentia profundamente culpado por tê-lo matado. Quando essa verdade veio à tona a única coisa que realmente desejei foi morrer. Morrer para desculpar-me com ele, com meu pai. E eu morri.

Depois de os Cavaleiros de Athena terem consagrado-se vencedores, Hilda, arrependida do mal que causara enquanto estava sob influência do Anel de Nibelungo, nos reviveu. Nesse mesmo dia descobri que quem estava por trás de tudo era Poseidon, o imperador dos mares e ouvi Siegfried amaldiçoando um Guerreiro de Poseidon que conseguira escapar com vida de seu golpe. Seu nome? _Sorento de Sirene_. A expressão incrédula que fiz deve ter sido cômica. Era ele, o mesmo que aparecera e conversara comigo. Tentei tirar, discretamente, mais informações de Siegfried e ele revelou que Sorento dissera que os Guerreiros Deuses não se mostraram fortes como se acreditava, entre outras coisas das quais não me lembro.

"_Então ele sabia que seriamos derrotados"_ –pensei após escutar os relatos da Estrela Alfa. – _"Mas, porque ele disse que esperava que nos reencontrássemos?"_

Essa pergunta ecoou em minha mente por todos os dias que se seguiram. Juntamente com as palavras que o Cavaleiro de Fênix me dissera. Que, na verdade, eu só queria amar e proteger alguém. E também que os Cavaleiros de Athena lutavam com esperanças de um futuro melhor, era isso que os tornavam superiores aos Guerreiros Deuses. Mas qual seria a correlação entre a pergunta que ecoava sem cessar e essa afirmação?

Só descobri a resposta recentemente, quando o reencontrei. Estava num teatro ao sul de Asgard e encontrei-o ao acaso, ou talvez não tão ao acaso assim. Fiquei profundamente surpreso, e tímido. Realmente ansiava encontrá-lo novamente, mas não cogitei em momento algum a possibilidade de encontrá-lo tão de repente.

–Finalmente nos reencontramos –disse-me ele, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Quase não mudara desde a primeira, e única, vez que o vira. Seus cabelos continuavam quase no mesmo comprimento, seus olhos tinham exatamente o mesmo brilho. Apenas parecia mais alto e talvez um pouco mais maduro. E, obviamente nenhum de nós trajava armadura.

–É... –respondi, um sorriso verdadeiro formando-se em minhas faces. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dava em muito tempo –Finalmente...

Assistimos juntos à peça e conversamos bastante, sobre qualquer assunto que não fossem as guerras das quais participamos. Cheguei a estranhar o fato de conversar sobre assuntos triviais, como se nunca tivesse passado pelos horrores que passei. Marcamos de nos encontrarmos no dia seguinte e quando já estávamos para nos separar...aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido ele quem deu o primeiro passo, talvez tenha sido eu, ou até os dois, não sei. Só sei que, quando dei por mim, estava abraçado a ele, nossos lábios colados, minha mão entre os sedosos cabelos ondulados e as dele envolvendo meu pescoço e cintura.

Foi aí que descobri porque as palavras de Fênix me marcaram tanto e porque ansiava tanto rever Sorento, e que ele quisesse me ver novamente. Meu coração finalmente se livrara de todo ódio, todo ressentimento, toda culpa e estava disposto a aceitar outro sentimento, mais cálido e nobre. Sim, eu o amava. E, por amá-lo, estava em paz. Estava completo. Como uma melodia que, depois de tanto tempo sem conseguir completá-la, finalmente encontra o tom exato para deixá-la perfeita. Finalmente completo.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora:** _Oie!!!_

_Oneshot curtinho e POV do Mime totalmente inspirado nos episódios dele na Saga de Asgard. Yeah, assistir Cavaleiros pela enésima vez acaba servindo para alguma coisa. XD Na vez anterior eu comecei a escrever a Um certo alguém, agora escrevi esse oneshot._

_Tentei me manter mais ou menos fiel a como ele é no anime, mas isso não é tarefa fácil, viu? Afinal só vemos o lado triste, melancólico, e "vil" dele. E isso visto do ponto de vista dos Cavaleiros. É complicado tentar mostrar o ponto de vista de alguém, principalmente quando o personagem não é dos mais importantes na trama. Mas fiz o melhor que pude, tá?_

_Já fazia um bom tempo que queria fazer uma fic onde o Sorento encontrava o Mime tocando em algum canto de Asgard, mas acabei mudando o foco. Antes era para a narrativa ser em terceira pessoa e mais centrada no Sorento. Já aqui acabou virando um POV (será que estou viciando em POVs??). Digamos que estava meio cansada de fazer UAs (apesar de amaaaar UAs). Afinal se o Bado pôde observar a luta do Fênix com o Mime e o Sorento pôde aparecer do nada no final da saga de Asgard (e ser agarrado pelo Siegfried ¬¬') eu posso fazê-lo aparecer antes e acabar encontrando meu amado Mimezinho. Tudo é possível, não? XDD_

_Bem, esteja bom ou esteja ruim eu já escrevi e pronto. Adoro escrever com esses dois! Geralmente a história flui tão fácil! Demorei dois dias pra escrever essa fic (isso porque comecei na noite do dia 30/01)._

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham minhas fics, sejam elas loucas ou não._

_Kissus _

_Sugestões, elogios, críticas, qualquer coisa do tipo, já sabem, né?? _

_Au revoir!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_


End file.
